


100 Tracks for the Mechanized Heart

by MagicalAstronomer



Series: Vocal Android Fanverse [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Android Vocaloids, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Vocaloids, Superheroes, Vocal Android (Fanverse), friendship and family - Freeform, futuristic setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer
Summary: 100 drabbles/ficlets/oneshots focusing on Hatsune Miku and friends as they juggle their way through life as idols, as heroes, and as friends and family.(100 Themes Challenge with the Vocal Android fan universe. Read author's notes for info.)





	100 Tracks for the Mechanized Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing that last fic really got me going on writing again. I wonder if I can keep it up?
> 
> Also kinda wanted to do a themes challenge, so why not practice writing for this fanverse and its characters/situations/worldbuilding by using one? 
> 
> Once again, for anyone who is new, the Vocal Android fanverse basically is about Miku and the other three main Cryptonloids being superrobots in hyperfuturistic Japan, where they sing songs, fight crime, and have wacky shenanigans with other Vocaloid friends. More info can be found here, at my Mikunology blog: https://mikunology.tumblr.com
> 
> So, to begin, this first one takes place when Gumi and Miku first met. Miku is still kind of robotic and unemotional due to being very new to the world at the time, as I like to think they develop personalities as time goes on. Anyway. Enjoy~

**_1\. Introduction_ **

_In which CV01 meets her very first friend._

 

“My name’s Gumi.”

Miku stared wide-eyed at the eagerly smiling green-haired girl before her with bewilderment.

“You’re CV01, right? Hatsune Miku? That singing robot from TV?”

Miku’s eyes moved to look elsewhere before settling back on Gumi, frozen in her awkwardness. She briefly assessed the older girl’s appearance: dusty, bizarre red goggles, an intricate and frilly orange and yellow outfit with sleek white boots, and a curious white lab coat spotted with debris. Miku couldn’t help but internally note that humans had quite interesting fashion choices.

But the girl seemed to be awaiting an answer, so she gave a stiff nod.

Gumi’s face lit up like a lightbulb. “Really?! It’s really you, then?! _Neato_! And right next door to my work, too!” She thrust out a hand to Miku, whose eyebrows raised. “Put ‘er there! It’s great to meet you, super great!”

Miku stared at her tentatively, but looked back down at her hand. _A_ _handshake,_ she thought. _She wants to initiate a handshake._

She wasn’t very experienced with people, but she figured that the acceptable thing to do would be to grasp the girl’s hand back. So she slowly reached up a hand and placed it around Gumi’s, each movement stiff and calculated.

“Heck yeah!” Gumi said, voice full of mirth as she shook Miku’s hand. She didn’t seem all that perturbed by her hesitance. “This is _awesome_! It’s amazing to be able to talk to you, Miku!” She was practically beaming, even as she released her grip. “Ah, I’d love to talk more, but I gotta run—gotta check up on my big bro. And, uh…also should probably clean myself up.” She gestured sheepishly to the dirt stains on her clothes from falling off her perch on the roof. Miku mentally congratulated herself on catching her.

Miku only watched as Gumi turned and started to walk away, waving and calling that she would meet her again sometime soon. She waved back without a word as Gumi disappeared down the street.

For a few minutes after, Miku continued to stand on the sidewalk, musing.

_Hm. Maybe making friends with humans isn’t so hard after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, pretty short. I'm focusing on just getting something done, but other themes might be longer.
> 
> Comments are cherished! Next: Love.


End file.
